Amor, el lobo y la luciérnaga
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Fanfiction inspirado en el reto de parejas random del grupo de oye Arnold en FB. El amor puede estar donde menos lo imaginas.


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje, todos son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Viacom, Nickelodeon.**

 _Dedico este fic a mis amigas, a Nathalie por la idea, a Sandra por revisarlo, a Blanca por el ánimo y a Melina porque siempre está en las nubes, (XD) las quiero._ **  
** ********************************************************** ****

 **"Amor, el lobo y la luciérnaga".**

 _Los encuentros y desencuentros son siempre base para la vida._

 **Segundo de preparatoria.  
En algún punto del año escolar: Preludio.**

Ella iba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, sin fijarse al frente, llevaba las manos echas un puño delante de ella.

―¡A un lado, a un lado! ― gritaba sin fijarse a quien atropellaba a su paso, llevaba prácticamente cerrados los ojos debido a la velocidad que llevaba.

Dando la vuelta en una esquina estuvo a punto de chocar de frente con un chico alto y corpulento que salió de quien sabe dónde, pero logró esquivarlo apenas y solo lo golpeó en un brazo.

―¡Oye tú, fíjate donde caminas! ―Le gritó exasperado.

―¡Lo siento, no puedo fijarme, adiós! ―Replicó Nadine, volteando brevemente sin perder el paso ―. Este es el mejor espécimen que pude haber encontrado, necesito un frasco de inmediato ―dijo para sí misma.

El chico la miró mientras se alejaba por el pasillo de la escuela, intrigado.

―Chica extraña… ―murmuró reanudando su camino.

 **Principio del verano: Intersección.**

Nadine no sabía cómo exactamente había llegado ahí, solo sabía que ahora no podía bajar de ese alto árbol, comenzó a impacientarse, cada vez que ponía un pie en alguna de las ramas esta crujía, ya se imaginaba los titulares del periódico, "muchacha intrépida cae de un árbol por perseguir una estúpida mariposa", bueno eso si la llegaban a encontrar.

Suspiró pesadamente, de seguro sus padres la buscarían en algo así como una hora, eso quería decir que estaría atrapada ahí hasta la noche, no se veía ni un alma alrededor, de nada serviría gritar, solo a ella se le había ocurrido ir a ese sitio tan lejano de la playa, y lo peor de todo, se había subido a un árbol como si aún fuera una chiquilla, estaba frustrada con ella misma.

Tomó aire y se decidió a intentarlo una vez más, pensó que si lo hacía rápido estaría bien, se impulsó en la rama en la que estaba sentada, la cual crujió apenas se movió, intentó detenerse pero ya estaba hecho, su pie viajaba a una rama cercana, se aferró lo más que pudo al tronco y eso evitó que resbalara cuando ambas ramas se rompieron.

―¡VOY A MORIR! ― Gritó asustada.

―¡Hey tú, la que cuelga del árbol! ¡Déjate caer y te detengo!

Escuchó una voz a su espalda y logró volver el rostro para ver a un muchacho fornido y rubio que alzaba los brazos hacía ella, su cara se le hizo conocida, pero no era momento para recordar, se preguntaba si estaría bien caer en los brazos de aquel chico.

―¡Vamos, déjate caer, te prometo que te voy a detener!

Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, cerró los ojos y decidió que no había de otra más que confiar en ese extraño. Tomó impulso nuevamente y con las piernas se empujó del tronco cayendo hacía atrás.

Sus oídos y su mente se quedaron en silencio mientras caía, solo volvió a sentir cuando se encontró en los brazos de aquella persona.

―Oye, abre los ojos…

Escucho que la voz tenía un dejo de preocupación, apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos y cuando lo hizo una fuerte luminosidad entro en su mirada, estaba en los brazos de aquel chico que la miraba de forma burlona y al mismo tiempo con alivio como si hubiera estado asustado de que le hubiera pasado algo. Ahora lo veía bien, era él, el terror de la escuela, Wolfgang Caudell, era un año mayor que ella, debía estar a punto de entrar a la universidad, mientras ella apenas iba a entrar a su último año de preparatoria, recordaba los días en la primaria cuando tenían que huir de él, también se acordaba de verlo por los pasillos aterrorizando chicos, incluida Rhonda, que siempre lo llamaba "el salvaje". Pero de algún modo últimamente ni él ni sus secuaces se había metido con ella.

―Estas a salvo ―le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se tocó la cabeza y el cuerpo.

―¡Estoy entera!

―Bastante ―dijo él con intención.

Entonces ella notó que todo su cuerpo estaba prácticamente sobre él, se apenó.

―Lo siento… ― hizo el intento de levantarse, pero el chico la detuvo.

―Yo no…

Y la beso, la beso como nunca antes la habían besado, ni siquiera su novio con el que acababa de terminar, y esta persona, este chico que sabía bien quien era la estaba besando de esa manera y ella ni siquiera ponía resistencia.

Cuando se apartó de ella, le acaricio la mejilla, antes de ponerla en pie y levantarse.

―Esa fue mi recompensa.

Ella seguía suspendida en ese beso, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

―¿Qué? ― Se sonrojó.

―Cuando te vuelvas a subir a un árbol, me llamas, siempre puedo salvarte ― le guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado de la playa que estaba más concurrido.

Nadine corrió detrás de él, algo aturdida, no sabía si agradecerle o golpearlo.

―Gracias…

La voz le salió aguda e inquieta, Wolfgang volteó a verla, extrañado, como si no hubiera imaginado que después de lo que hizo, ella le agradeciera.

―¿Por el beso o por la ayuda?―Su expresión volvió a ser burlona.

Nadine lo miro, la luz dorada del atardecer, recortaba su figura, era un chico alto y atractivo a su modo, el beso fue en cierto grado agradable y no lo iba a negar, pero francamente lo que más agradecía era la ayuda, si él no hubiera estado ahí, tal vez ella estaría muerta o al menos lastimada.

―Por todo ―dijo finalmente aún más sonrojada, pero sincera, bajando la cabeza.

Wolfgang se pasó la mano por la nuca avergonzado, meditó un poco antes de hablar.

―Estoy a punto de hacer una fogata con mis amigos en la playa, ¿quieres venir?

Se hizo un silencio largo, él movía la mirada por la arena, inquieto esperando la respuesta.

―Sí quiero, solo que primero debo avisarles a mis padres ―contestó ella embozando una sonrisa.

La cara del chico no podía verse más contenta, su sonrisa no era torcida como siempre, sino alegre y sincera, eso la desarmó.

―Genial, estaremos en esa parte ―señaló con el dedo una estructura de madera que se alzaba en la parte más alejada de la playa ―. Nos veras por la luz de la fogata y además tendremos algo de música de Ludwing.

―¿Van Beethoven? ―Bromeó ella.

Lo hizo reír.

―Sí, algo así.

Ella asintió y se despidió echando a correr hacía el lugar donde estaban sus padres, él se quedó mirando las huellas que ella dejó en la arena.

―Son pequeñas… ―Sonrío para sí mismo y luego se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos, pensando que ese sería un gran verano.

 **Mitad del verano: Reconocimiento.**

―Tengo algo que mostrarte ― dijo Wolfgang mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un lugar misterioso.

―¿Me estas secuestrando?―Preguntó ella bromista, siguiéndolo tranquilamente.

―Eso sería interesante, algo que me gustaría hacer pero que seguramente me traería problemas.

Nadine río sinceramente, Wolfgang era muchas cosas, pero no un secuestrador, eso lo sabía. Lo siguió a su paso, bajaron por una vereda y luego entraron a un lugar donde había bastante vegetación.

―Espera, ya no falta mucho ― le explicó viendo su reloj, y poniéndose en cuclillas, indicándole con la mano que hiciera lo mismo.

―¿Hay que guardar silencio? ―Divertida.

―Eso creo.

Se sentó junto a él, mirando hacia donde él veía, preguntándose de que se trataba, hasta que empezó a escuchar cierto sonido conocido para ella.

―Aquí vienen ― habló él en voz baja.

El pasto y los arboles cercanos comenzaron a cubrirse de sutiles brillos dorados y verdosos, el sonido de las cigarras y los grillos pronto estuvo acompañado de uno más suave y armónico, miles de luciérnagas sobrevolaban la vegetación y la iluminaban tenuemente.

―¡Esto es increíble, en Hillwood no hay tantas!

―Lo encontré por casualidad hace unos días, supuse que te gustaría verlo.

―Muchas gracias, Wolf, esto es precioso ―admirando los insectos, uno se detuvo justo en su mano, solo para luego seguir volando.

―No hay de qué… ―embobado con el rostro entusiasmado de Nadine ―No hay mejor recompensa ―expresó en voz más baja.

―¿Perdón? ―dijo ella volteando a verlo.

―Nada ―se alzó de hombros.

―Bien, si tú lo dices ― sonrió, regresando la mirada a aquella belleza natural.

Él mientras se embargaba de la presencia de Nadine, que brillaba más que las luciérnagas.

 **Mitad del verano: Confluencia.**

Ya casi era medianoche, Wolfgang no podía dejar de reír, aun cuando Nadine le insistía en voz baja que se callara, intentaban entrar en su cuarto, pero el chico iba bastante movido, ella no podía creer que con cuatro cervezas él estuviera en ese estado, lo cargaba con los hombros a pesar que él le sacaba casi dos cabezas de estura.

―Y entonces Edwin me dijo: eres un tarado. Y yo, le dije: ¡Qué! El muy idiota se atrevía a decirme así, pero se amedrentó como siempre… pero yo no quería reprobar, en serio, pero no pude evitar hacer esa locura… Fue muy divertido…

―Bien, bien, luego me lo cuentas bien, solo baja la voz, mis padres son buenas personas pero no creo que verte en ese estado les agrade.

―Yo estoy bien, es solo que el mundo está girando ― dejo salir una risita.

Lo acomodó en sus hombros por tercera vez, desde que Ludwig los dejo en la puerta de su casa, el chico estaba en mejores condiciones que Wolfgang pero tenía que regresar por la flota de brutos que dejo borrachos frente a la fogata. Le pidió a Nadine que se quedará con Wolfgang que estaba seguro se repondría pronto.

―Ludwig tiene razón, si no sabes tomar no lo hagas―Estaba más que nada preocupada por él, desde que habían estado saliendo no lo había visto ponerse así, claro, nunca lo había visto pasar de una cerveza, pero a insistencia de Edmund, Wolfgang se tomó todas las demás.

Nadine logró abrir la puerta de su recamara y jalo con todo su cuerpo y fuerza a Wolfgang hacia el centro del cuarto, se tropezó con un par de sandalias que dejo mal puestas y los dos cayeron hacia el frente quedando los dos sobre la cama.

―Eres un tonto, Wolfgang ―replicó mientras quitaba los brazos de él de su alrededor.

―¡Te amo! ―Soltó él de repente.

Ella se asombró y volteó esperando qué él estuviera bromeando o solo soñando, pero al voltear se encontró con la mirada un poco turbia del chico, a pesar de que estaba algo borracho, la miraba completamente a ella, entre las penumbras de aquel cuarto, Wolfgang tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

―Vas a pensar que estoy borracho y estoy diciendo necedades, ¿no? Pero no es verdad ― se incorporó en el lecho y puso la mano de Nadine que tenía aprisionada entre las suyas sobre su torso ―antes de que te salvará de aquel terrible árbol― se le escapó una breve risotada―, yo ya te había visto en la escuela, no eres precisamente una chica que no sobresalga de las otras.

Nadine se rio, no era como si estuviera orgullosa de serlo. Wolfgang sacudió la cabeza y se desmadejó en el colchón, mirando al techo, pensativo quizás.

―No soy una chica linda, solo soy yo ―expresó ella mirándolo.

Ella se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando al muchacho con la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, él acerco su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

―Tu ex novio es un idiota. Al principio creí que eras extraña, luego te seguí con la mirada, intrigado, y vi que eras preciosa, ahora que tuve la oportunidad de acercarme, te conocí más y sé que eres maravillosa.

―¿Por qué?

―Bueno, aun no recibo una cachetada por robarte un beso.

―¿La quieres? ― Alzó la mano juguetona, luego la bajo y la coloco en el cabello de Wolfgang, acariciándolo.

―Eso es, eso es lo que me gusta de ti― dijo mirándola a los ojos ―. ¿Me pregunto si yo te gustaré? ―Wolfgang cerró los ojos, dejando su mano derecha sobre la de ella.

Ella se lo quedo viendo, había empezado a respirar rítmicamente, se había quedado dormido.

―Sí, sí me gustas.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, nunca había dormido con un chico, sonrió para sí misma, Wolfgang se estaba quedando con muchas de sus primeras veces, y ella estaba dispuesta a seguírselas brindando.

―Espero que esto no sea solo un amor del verano…por qué tú también eres genial, Wolf.

 **Final del verano: Bifurcación.**

La playa parecía estar cubierta de oro, la arena brillaba, el atardecer enviaba rayos dorados sobre las personas que caminaban a la orilla del mar que parecía metal derretido. Nadine arrastraba de la mano a Wolfgang.

―¡Vamos, hombre, será divertido! ―Insistía mientras seguía jalando de su mano.

―Yo tengo unas ideas más divertidas, podríamos ir a tu cuarto y… ― Dijo él con intención en la mirada, ella se sonrojó.

―Eres un pervertido, ―soltó su mano y continuó caminando hacía una elevación de piedras enormes donde las olas estallaban, la cual era su meta ―. Desde ahí veremos nuestro último atardecer, juntos en esta playa.

Wolfgang suspiró y la siguió, la observaba mientras ella caminaba dando saltitos por la arena, llevaba un vestido amarillo corto de tirantes y encaje, su piel lucía tostada y cremosa después de pasar tantos días bajo el sol y su pelo dorado hacía juego con la suave luz áurea bailando al compás del viento. Lo llamó por su nombre y él notó que ya se había alejado y empezaba a subir por los escalones que estaban tallados en aquellas piedras oscuras bañadas en agua salada. La alcanzó con un par de zancadas y la cargó en su hombro, le alegraba que ella fuera pequeña de estatura, delgada, eso la hacía fácil de cargar y fastidiar.

―¡Bájame, Wolf! ― Replicó casi de inmediato, lo que provocó en él una sensación extraña de satisfacción.

―Solo hasta la cima ― dijo él y la llevó en la misma posición hasta que llegaron al final de los escalones.

Allí la bajó delicadamente mirándola a los ojos, esperando que rezongara.

―Eres una bestia ― replicó ella acomodando su vestido que había dejado al descubierto sus muslos.

―No, solo soy fuerte, y tú pequeña y débil ― bromeó él admirándola.

Ella fingió enojo, se acercó a la orilla y se asomó por el acantilado.

―¿No es hermoso? ― preguntó ella admirando el paisaje, el mar parecía hecho de fuego y la arena brillaba con tonos rubí, era un precioso atardecer.

―Es perfecto… ― contestó él, pero no veía el paisaje, sus ojos grababan en su memoria la agraciada y pequeña figura de Nadine.

―Es triste pensar que mañana ya no estaremos aquí, juntos.

Wolfgang se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

―Pero estaremos juntos en Hillwood.

―Sí, pero no será lo mismo, acá nos conocimos limpiamente, sin máscaras, sin apariencias ―contestó ella volteando a verlo―. Regresando allá entraremos a la escuela, es nuestro último año y será difícil, yo debo volver a mis amigos, a mis insectos, y tú tienes que proteger tu imagen de rudo, y al mismo tiempo tendrás que estudiar mucho para recuperar el año que reprobaste.

Wolfgang rodó los ojos.

―Pero aun así, no voy a alejarme de ti solo porque allá tengo que ser aterrador, es como sí tú quisieras alejarte de mí porque no voy con tu círculo de amistades.

―Claro que te presentaré con ellos, sé que será raro al principio, mas con Rhonda. Recuerda que no has sido muy amable con ellos, sin embargo todos son buenos chicos, me gustaría que hicieran las paces de una buena vez, después de todo ahora tú estás en nuestro mismo grado.

Wolfgang hizo un gesto de desagrado. Odiaba haber reprobado su último año de preparatoria, sus notas eran buenas, sin aquel incidente donde salió lastimado un chico más joven, ya estaría yendo a la universidad, pero de algún modo le ilusionaba saber que estaría con Nadine, la chica más perfecta que pudo haber conocido. Su verano había sido increíble gracias a ella, quería que su vida entera lo siguiera siendo.

―Entonces asunto arreglado, estaremos juntos en Hillwood, pase lo que pase, ¿no? ―Dijo, abrazándola cariñosamente.

―Aun así, extrañare los momentos que vivimos aquí ― acurrucándose en los brazos del muchacho.

―Viviremos más momentos allá, algunos muy ardientes y apasionados por cierto ―expresó él hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la chica.

―¡Wolf! ―Se retorció y le dio una palmada en la mano ―Eres un pervertido ―le sonrió y luego se alzó en puntas para besarlo.

―Te amo…

 **Hillwood, mitad del tercer año de preparatoria: Separación.**

―¡Wolf!

Nadine corría con todas sus fuerzas detrás de Wolfgang, mientras él solo daba grandes zancadas y se alejaba cada vez más y más de aquel lugar.

―¡Deja de seguirme! ―Replicó él deteniéndose por fin.

―Wolf, hay que aclarar esto, no tenías que golpearlo, no entiendo que pasó.

―Si no lo entiendes, entonces no hay nada que explicar.

―Wolf, por dios, podemos resolver esto, regresemos, te disculpas con los chicos y…

―¡NO! Jamás, Nadine, jamás me voy a disculpar por defender lo que es… lo que pensé que… olvídalo.

Dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino.

―¿Entonces aquí se acaba todo? ― Preguntó ella con tristeza.

Él se detuvo y volteo a verla.

―Parece que sí.

Y siguió su camino, sin detenerse.

Nadine se quedó parada viendo como él se alejaba, incapaz de seguirlo, se encogió en sí misma y dio la vuelta para regresar a aquella fiesta, pero se detuvo y movió la cabeza, antes de tomar mejor rumbo hacía su casa.

 **** **Verano, cuatro años después: Reencuentro.**

La mañana había comenzado festiva para Nadine, los preparativos para el viaje de vacaciones siempre eran motivos de risas entre ella y sus padres, le encantaba verlos reñir por que su padre quería llevar aquel viejo bañador azul que ya no le ceñía a la cintura pero que era su favorito, y luego ver que su padre no le permitía a su madre usar el vestido color verde fluorescente con rayas rosas, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que era para no perderse en la playa, y a ambos decirle a ella que no debía llevar tantos frascos para su recolección de insectos. Al final, una vez que ya todo estaba metido en el auto, emprendieron la marcha y empezaron a cantar las canciones que pasaban en el radio, todo eso era ya una tradición para ellos, cada año era igual, y aunque ella ya estaba estudiando en la universidad, regresar y compartir con ellos esos momentos, era un verdadero placer, eso no lo podía negar.

Un rato más tarde ella observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, mientras sus padres discutían sobre el mejor camino para llegar a la playa, esa discusión la tenían año tras año y siempre terminaban usando la carretera larga para comprar alguna fruta con los vendedores que se ponían a todo lo largo de esta, Nadine sonrió para sí misma, esos momentos felices, a veces la ponían melancólica, se preguntaba si este sería otro año de anhelar lo imposible, recargó la frente en la ventana, pensativa, entonces vio como los rebasaban trepados en un jeep, unos jóvenes de más o menos su edad que no dudaron en gritarle "tortuga vieja" a su padre, mientras le tocaban la bocina. Su padre solo sonrió.

― Divina juventud― expresó tranquilo, dando vuelta en la salida hacía aquella bien conocida carretera larga.

Nadine se río, ella los hubiera mandado muy lejos, se acercó a su padre y le dio un abrazo por los hombros y un beso en la mejilla, realmente amaba a su familia.

Cuando llegaron a la playa pasaba de medio día, había bastante gente por aquí y por ahí, en cuanto el auto se detuvo, Nadine se bajó y corrió hacia la playa, tal como hacia cada año, mientras tanto, sus padres terminaban de meter todo al bungaló que ocupaban cada año y reían al verla tan entusiasmada, ella se quitó las sandalias y corrió hasta estar cerca del mar, respiró profundo y se llenó los pulmones del aire salado, dejó que el suave viento moviera sus rizos dorados y el blanco vestido de algodón que llevaba puesto y disfruto del calor que derramaba el sol veraniego en su cara y sus hombros, estaba muy feliz de estar ahí.

Ella hundió sus pies en la arena, un pequeño cangrejo, salió de un lado del montón de arena que ella había removido, se quedó mirándolo atenta, sonriendo acuclillada le hizo un caminito rayando la arena con una pequeña rama que encontró, estaba entretenida en eso cuando un balón golpeo el suelo justo junto a ella, haciendo que un buen tanto de arena fuera a parar a su cara, de la sorpresa cayó hacía atrás cubriendo sus ojos, mientras el pequeño cangrejo huía de ese lugar tan peligroso.

― ¿Qué rayos? ― Replicó sacudiéndose la cara y el cuello.

― ¡Quítate del camino, nena! ― Repeló con voz gangosa, un muchacho flaco y rubio que no hizo ni el amago de querer detenerse y tomo el balón para seguir aventándoselo a los jóvenes que corrían con él.

"¿Nena?" Nadine alzó una ceja e hizo un puchero mientras lo veía alejarse riendo.

― ¡Eres un patán! ―Le gritó molesta, aunque él ni la escuchó.

―Ya se lo han dicho varias veces ― escuchó detrás de ella una voz grave, mientras sentía que unas manos grandes la tomaban por el talle y la ponían en el aire.

―¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Bájame! ― Reclamó retorciéndose, lo que provocó que la persona que la sostenía, la soltara y ella volviera a probar la arena.

Molesta, volteó y miró a un joven alto y robusto que la miraba con interés, ella se tensó por la sorpresa, él dio un paso hacia ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella no acepto la mano ofrecida y se levantó sola, él se quedó ahí de pie, mientras su cabello rubio desparpajado se movía con el viento, metió las manos en los bolsillos de las bermudas a rayas, el cuerpo bien formado se le asomaba por la abertura de la hawaiana, en su cuello llevaba puesto un collar de gamuza delgado, rematado con un dije en forma de cráneo, su cara le era conocida, demasiado, tenía la nariz ancha y chata, los ojos café claro aderezados con una mirada combinada de burla y sadismo, intento no recordar lo que esos ojos le habían provocado hacía unos años y sacudió la cabeza enojada.

―Debí imaginar que eras tú… ¿Será que siempre tienen que andar molestando a la gente? ― contestó ella finalmente, sacudió un poco su ropa, dando un paso atrás y luego una media vuelta para regresar a donde estaban sus padres.

―Aquella vez dijiste lo mismo, veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de quejumbrosa ―dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

―Y tú y tus amigos siguen siendo igual de impertinentes ― dijo deteniéndose y volteando a verlo.

―Nadine, esto fue solo un accidente ―replicó alzando las manos ―. No es que lo haya hecho para hablar contigo.

―¡No lo fue, lo has hecho con toda intención, como todo lo que haces, y por lo visto, Wolfgang, sigues siendo igual de mentiroso!

El chico puso una expresión dura en su rostro.

―Piensa lo que quieras, sigues siendo una niña a pesar de tu edad.

―Según recuerdo tú no eres precisamente el tipo más maduro del universo ― rezongó enojada.

―Tienes toda la razón, no lo soy, ni me interesa serlo ―dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus amigos―. Pero al menos no me doy baños de honestidad, ni ando dándole mi palabra a la gente, cuando sé que no puedo mantener mis promesas.

Se lo quedó viendo mientras se alejaba, le hubiera gustado decirle que tenía razón, pero de cierto modo, aún estaba muy molesta con él o tal vez consigo misma, no podía saber realmente. Esta no había sido la mejor forma de reencontrarse.

Wolfgang llegó junto al flaco y lo empezó a maltratar, ella movió la cabeza en desaprobación y regresó con su familia algo apesadumbrada, no podía creer su mala suerte.

 **-oOo-**

― ¡Debiste preguntarle en donde se alojaba!― Gritó Rhonda al otro lado de la línea.

Nadine cerró los ojos y alejó la bocina de su oreja.

―¿Y cómo por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? ― preguntó con casi nula emoción a su amiga de toda la vida.

―¿Cómo por qué? Nadine, no te ha interesado ningún muchacho desde que terminaste con el tarado de Peter, solo Wolfgang, y que te lo encuentres en la playa nuevamente es muy buena suerte, es el destino. Además te impactó verlo, por eso me platicas de él. No es que me agrade la idea de ver a mi mejor amiga de novia con ese bravucón pero tampoco quiero que sigas sola.

―Rhonda, te platiqué de él porque me preguntaste por mi día, y eso fue lo más… digamos raro que pasó, pero no es que me haya impactado, y si no me ha interesado ningún otro chico es porque no he encontrado a alguien que me atraiga, sigo sola por decisión propia, pretendientes he tenido bastantes.

―Está bien Nadine, yo no he dicho que no tengas pretendientes, es que me preocupa que aún no tengas novio, ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer hermosa y no deberías estar sola. Lo que pasó, pasó, fue solo algo que se veía venir, tú ya sabes la verdadera versión de lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, y supongo que ambos ya han madurado ahora, deberían poder hablar.

― No deberías preocuparte por mí, Rhonda ―intentó no pensar en ese asunto al que su amiga se refería ―, soy feliz siendo libre, ― no iba a admitirle a ella lo que realmente había sentido al verlo ― mejor preocúpate de las chicas que quieren que tu novio sea el de ellas. Con eso de que ahora es famoso.

―No tengo idea de a que te refieres ― respondió Rhonda aunque hubo un cierto titubeo en su voz, el hecho que su novio fuera un gran actor de Broadway si la tenía un tanto preocupada, pero no lo admitiría nunca.

Nadine rodó los ojos, y sonrió para sí misma, había ganado esta batalla.

―Debo dejarte, iré a cenar con mis padres, te hablo en la semana.

―Está bien, recuerda que vendrás a la fiesta que estoy organizando en mi casa de playa.

―Sí, ya he quedado con mis padres, me llevaran a tu casa cuando ellos vayan de regreso a Hillwood.

―Excelente, querida, nos vemos el sábado entonces.

―Sí, el sábado.

Después de colgar siguió sonriendo, le parecía increíble seguir siendo la mejor amiga de Rhonda después de tanto tiempo, y más aún increíble era que pudiera seguir siendo ella misma a pesar de todo. Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo, su rostro definitivamente ya no era el de una niña, sus expresivos ojos café claro se veían más grandes ahora en su rostro que había obtenido una forma ovalada, su cabello rubio y rizado reposaba en sus hombros, contrastando profundamente con su piel acaramelada, le gustaba su aspecto, ella se sabía hermosa, en una forma por demás exótica, pero no se envanecía de ella misma, prefería que la gente la apreciara por lo que había dentro de su corazón que por lo que mostraba su exterior.

No pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en que le pareció que había encontrado su alma gemela, una persona que la entendía y que quería ser igual de libre que ella, pero con ella. Lo amaba, eso era cierto, si tan solo él hubiera estado dispuesto a perdonarla y la hubiera buscado antes.

―¡Nadine, ya vámonos! ―La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza, dispersando todas sus memorias.

―¡Voy! ―Tomó su suéter y salió de la habitación.

― **oOo―**

Wolfgang miraba por la ventana de su habitación, pensativo.

―¿Vas a volver a deprimirte?―Le preguntó Ludwig, acercándose a él con una cerveza en la mano.

―¿Deprimirme, yo? ¿Por qué tendría que deprimirme?―Replicó, tomando la cerveza.

―No lo sé, ¿será por qué viste a esa hermosa chica de nuevo? ¿Cuántos años han pasado y aun sigues enamorado?

Wolfgang bufó y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

―No es posible que siga sintiendo lo mismo por ella, no soy del tipo de los que se deprimen, tengo las chicas que quiera…

―Sí, sí, y eres exitoso y vas bien con la universidad, y tienes un buen negocio―, dijo burlón― y decidiste venir justo a esta playa para ver si volvías a encontrarte con ella. No me vengas con idioteces, todo eso lo has hecho solo para demostrarle a Nadine que vales más de lo que ella creyó.

Wolfgang miro al piso entonces, estaba molesto, pero no porque su amigo lo conociera mejor que nadie, no porque le estuviera diciendo la verdad, si no porque eso ya lo sabía y no lo había querido admitir.

―¡Maldición! ―Gritó azotando la botella en el marco de la ventana ―. Ella ni siquiera se inquietó, me miró como si fuera cualquier otro, y yo, ni siquiera pude evitar tocarla, mis manos ardían cuando la tome en brazos, esto es más fuerte que yo.

Estaba rojo de la cara, todos sus sentimientos se le habían agolpado en el pecho, si no fuera tan hombre seguramente le hubieran brotado lágrimas de frustración de los ojos.

Ludwig tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos y medito un momento.

―Mi consejo, es que vayas de una vez por todas y hagas que se arrepienta. Hazle saber que perdió algo muy bueno ―se lo dijo sinceramente, le palmeó el hombro ― o quizás logres recuperarla ― y se alejó hacía donde los demás estaban parloteando.

―El problema es, que tal vez quien perdió algo bueno fui yo… y no creo recuperarla.

― **oOo―**

Nadine escuchó cuando las piedritas se estrellaban en la ventana, imaginaba quién era y no quería asomarse, pero pudo más la curiosidad. Se acercó con cautela y miró por la ventana haciendo a un lado las cortinas. Su sorpresa fue muy grande y decidió abrir.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico alzó los hombros.

―No pienso estar gritando mis razones, ¿podrías bajar?

Ella asintió, cerró la ventana y se colocó las sandalias para salir, corrió hasta llegar junto al muchacho.

―¿Está todo bien?

La pregunta le salió sincera y temblorosa. Ludwig asintió.

―Sí, y no ― dijo tomándola de la mano.

―Espera, ¿a donde me llevas? ―Replicó mientras era arrastrada.

―Te voy a besar, y a abrazar, y… ―Volteó a verla y miro su cara de terror, no pudo evitar reírse ―. Es broma, Nadine, como si no me conocieras, te llevo con Wolf, deben hablar.

La cara de Nadine se trastornó aún más.

―Ludwig, él y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.

―Él dice lo mismo, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo creo que sí.

El chico no se detuvo hasta llegar al lugar donde Wolfgang los esperaba, estaba recargado en una motocicleta, con los brazos cruzados, llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, con el pelo húmedo echado hacía a atrás, si no fuera porque Nadine sabía quién era él, seguro se habría creído que era un galán rebelde de esas viejas películas de los 50's. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, pero no lo había encendido, solo lo sostenía ahí, cuando ellos llegaron él se incorporó y se quitó el cigarro de la boca, Nadine no perdió uno solo de sus movimientos.

― ¡Aquí esta! ― Dijo Ludwig, poniendo frente a él a la chica, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Ni Wolfgang, ni Nadine se movieron o dijeron nada, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si en ese instante algo dentro de ellos los guiara, ambos se acercaron y él la tomo de las manos.

―Creí que no vendrías…

―Creí que no quería venir…

Ludwig se puso la mano en la nuca, dio la media vuelta y se empezó a alejar sin decir palabra, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

Wolfgang acaricio la delgada mano de Nadine y la elevó hasta que pudo besar sus nudillos. Y la sostuvo así por un largo instante, mientras ella lo miraba sin saber que hacer o que decir. Él fue el primero en hablar.

―Realmente no sé qué decir… Como empezar…

Ella bajo la mirada y miro el cigarrillo aun entrelazado en la mano de Wolfgang.

―¿Ahora fumas? ―Le pregunto sin alzar la mirada.

―No mucho en realidad, solo cuando me pongo nervioso ― dijo guardando el tubito en su bolsillo.

―¿Estas nervioso ahora?

Él la miro a los ojos y asintió.

―Como nunca en toda mi vida.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, conocía esa parte de él, la que lo hacía ser sincero con lo que decía, y esta vez no era la excepción y sonrió cálidamente.

―Yo sé que lo que nos separó aquella vez fue mi culpa, en ese tiempo no pude enfrentar la locura que había pasado, lo siento.

―Yo no debí golpear al tarado de tu ex novio, sabía que eso me traería más problemas que beneficios. Pero te juro que lo volvería a hacer.

―Gracias.

Lo que ella dijo, lo sacó de balance.

―¿Por qué?

―Peter me dijo lo que pasó hace un tiempo.

―¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste?

―Estaba molesta, tú nunca intentaste reconciliarte.

―Estaba ocupado estudiando, quería ir a la universidad, también estuve trabajando, quería demostrarte que yo no era solo un bravucón.

―Nunca he pensado que lo eres, lo he dicho esta mañana solo para molestarte.

―Y si me molestó. Nadine, yo intenté buscarte muchas veces, pero mi orgullo estúpido siempre me hacía dar marcha atrás, este verano me atreví a venir aquí para ver si lograba encontrarte, aunque me lo negaba a mí mismo conscientemente.

―Yo cada año desde entonces he esperado volver a encontrarte aquí, inconscientemente te buscaba en los lugares donde estuvimos juntos, he sido muy ilusa y necia, pude esforzarme más y entenderte aquella vez.

―Pero, ¿nos hemos encontrado ahora, no?

La abrazó con ternura infinita, como si pensará que se podía desvanecer si lo hacía con más fuerza. Y ella asintió.

― Sí, por fin.

Wolfgang bajo la cabeza acercando su rostro al de ella, ella alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello para acercarlo más, y lo besó, con ternura, con anhelo, como si hubiera esperado mucho para hacerlo, y que si lo había hecho, y él le correspondió sediento como un nómada en el desierto, ella era su agua y su alimento, ese que había buscado desesperadamente por tantos años sin admitirlo.

―Esta vez es para siempre, ¿verdad?―Preguntó ella separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

― Te juro por lo más sagrado para mí, que eso es lo que espero.

Y ella lo volvió a besar, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras él la alzaba del suelo para cargarla, sus besos a partir de ahora serían infinitos, ese era su destino.

 **El final.**


End file.
